


Bloody Secrets (#39 Blood)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Dhampir, Drabble, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and El have a secret to share with Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Secrets (#39 Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is leaning maybe a little towards crack!fic but not all the way.

It was almost three years in when they finally told Neal and only after Neal started asking questions about some marks he was never meant to see.

Peter held Elizabeth’s hand as he explained.

Neal didn’t believe them until Elizabeth showed off her fangs.

“Vampire!” Neal yelped while falling backwards off his chair.

Elizabeth heaved a sigh “Dhampir, Neal. Just like we told you. My father was a vampire. Mom wasn’t. I need blood, but not much. Just a mouthful here and there.”

Neal was still wide eyed and gibbering.

Elizabeth stood up. Neal tried to scrabble backwards across the floor. They had honestly thought Neal would take the news a little better. Elizabeth picked up his hand and Neal froze.

“It’s still me Neal.” She pressed Neal’s hand over her heart. “See, I have a heartbeat just like you. I eat and sleep and dream just the same as everyone else. The only difference between me and anyone else is that I always make sure my makeup has an SPF rating, I take more than normal iron supplements and every couple of weeks my husband lets me take a mouthful of his blood and if you really think about it that’s a lot less weird than some of the stuff out there.”

Elizabeth retracted her fangs and Neal began to calm down.

Peter came over and crouched down beside Elizabeth. “You understand we’re telling you this because we trust you?”

Neal nodded and swallowed hard several times. “The…” he stuttered. “The first movie I ever snuck into was Last Rites. Really bad vampire movie but it scared the shit out of me.”

Elizabeth gave Neal’s hand a friendly squeeze. “I understand. I’m not going to hurt you and I’ve never hurt Peter. I just don’t like secrets between friends.”


End file.
